


Squeeze

by CrescentScar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dacryphilia, Dom Peter Parker, Fluff and Smut, I have no words to describe how much I love him ok, I just love my boys and have many feelings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Scars, Smut, Sub Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson deserves the World, soft as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: “You’re so beautiful,” Peter whispers against Wade’s skin, “I love you so much.”Wade is laying on his back, hands fisted in the sheets. Peter’s settled between Wade’s legs, worshipping his body, slowly jerking him off while telling Wade how much he loves him and his body.





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asetyleenihappiliekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/gifts), [negamicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negamicchi/gifts).



> Okay so basically just... I love these two dorks, they love each other, Peter loves _all_ of Wade, always, and... He shows it. 
> 
> I really love praise kink and dacryphilia, and Wade deserves all the praise, but I don't think he would take it very well so... there's tears. Which is hot. Wow. Yeah, just if that sounds good to you, go ahead and dive in.

“You’re so beautiful,” Peter whispers against Wade’s skin, “I love you so much.”

Wade is laying on his back, hands fisted in the sheets. Peter’s settled between Wade’s legs, worshipping his body, slowly jerking him off while telling Wade how much he loves him and his body. Every now and then Peter licks Wade’s length from root to tip, swirls his tongue around the head.

“I love your pretty little cock,” Peter says with a grin.

He caresses Wade softly with his fingertips, his stomach, up to his chest, then his shoulders and his neck, before sliding back down to his side, squeezing his thigh. His other hand is working slowly, lazily, thumbing the slit, spreading precome, working the shaft.

“I love your thighs, how thick and strong they are. I can’t wait to feel them around my hips when I slowly push into you.” Peter presses a kiss on the juncture of Wade's hip.

“I love your stomach; your abs,” Peter says as he starts to move his hand back up on Wade’s body with his words. “How your muscles ripple when you’re right there on the edge and I won’t let you come.” Wade lets out a sob.

“Hush now,” Peter whispers.

“I love your pecs, I love your nipples —“ Peter brushes his fingers over Wade’s left nipple and he arches to the attention, Peter chuckles. “I absolutely love how responsive you are.”

“I love your biceps, I love your arms, I love how strong you are.”

Peter pumps Wade’s cock, twists his wrist and Wade gasps. “I love all the little sounds you make for me.”

He leans over Wade, cups his cheek. “I love your face,” Peter whispers like a confession. 

“I love your cheekbones, and your brow, I love your nose and I love your lips. God, I love your lips.” 

He kisses Wade, a soft open-mouthed kiss that’s way too short. He could spend centuries kissing Wade. 

“But most of all I love your eyes.” At that Wade swallows and closes his eyes. 

“Hey now,” Peter says commanding, pulling on Wade’s cock. “Open your eyes, love.” 

Wade opens his eyes tentatively. Peter knows how his eyes are the last thing he has of his old life and it hurts, but it won’t make Peter love them any less. Peter smiles down at him.

“Good boy,” he purrs. Wade’s breath hitches. “I love all of you. I promise.” 

He kisses a trail down Wade’s chest. “I love how your skin feels under my fingers, under my lips, against mine. It drives me crazy.” 

Peter takes a breath and looks up Wade’s eyes, now wet with unshed tears. But Peter told him to keep his eyes open, and Wade listens. He looks so beautiful overwhelmed. 

“It lights up a fire inside me I can’t extinguish,” Peter confesses. He’s still working Wade’s cock, slowly but surely and he can tell how Wade’s own fire is roaring under his skin. Wade lets out a strangled moan, fucks up to Peter’s fist and Peter closes his fingers around the base of Wade’s cock, securing him against the mattress with another hand on his hip. Wade whimpers pathetically, fisting the sheets for purchase, probably tearing it with his nails.

“Now, now,” Peter chastises, “Be a good boy for me.” 

Wade gasps oh so prettily. Peter hums, caressing Wade’s hipbone with his thumb. Wade breathing settles a bit, Peter’s hand travels up from his hip to his side, feeling all the scars lightly. He pinches Wade’s nipple just to tease and grins when Wade inhales sharply, his back arching. Peter moves his hand, on his shoulder and down his arm until Wade unhooks his fingers from the fabric and lets Peter intertwine their fingers. “I love you, Wade.”

“I love you, too,” Wade answers with a hoarse voice. Peter sighs through his nose, smiling lightly. 

“I didn’t give you permission to speak,” he reminds and Wade’s eyes are on him, afraid. 

“But hearing such sweet words,” Peter says, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Wade’s cockhead. “I’ll forgive you this time.” 

Wade sighs, his eyes fluttering shut. Tears leak out of the corners of his eyes, his bottom lip quivers. Peter’s heart aches with emotion.

“Now be a good boy and look at me,” Peter says before taking the tip in his mouth. Wade’s eyes shoot back to him at an instant. 

Peter twirls his tongue around the tip before taking him deeper. His fingers leave the base of the cock and he takes Wade’s balls in his hand, fondling them gently while he pushes down to take Wade into his throat. Wade mewls and Peter hums, sending vibrations around his length. Wade squeezes Peter’s hand but Peter won’t squeeze back, not yet. His fingertips graze Wade’s taint as his lips find the base of his cock. Peter closes his eyes, moaning. He stays there for a while, Wade in the constricts of his throat, savouring the feeling, the taste, the scent. 

Wade’s grip on his fingers tightens, doesn’t let go. Peter pulls back a bit, takes a deep breath through his nose. Wade whimpers and moans, Peter can see his muscles convulsing as he fights to keep the orgasm at bay. Peter pushes down again and as Wade’s tip breaches the muscles of his throat, he finally squeezes Wade’s hand, permission. Wade comes with a strangled shout, and Peter marvels in it. His cock pulses in his throat and Peter stays there until Wade softens before pulling back. Peter licks him clean and Wade shudders at the overstimulation.

“Such a good boy,” Peter praises, leaning over Wade and brushing the tears off his cheeks with his thumb.

“I love you,” Wade whispers.

“I love you, too,” Peter answers with a smile before kissing him deeply.

Wade squeezes his hand; Peter squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> (Confession time: I had a dream like this and woke up from it like "Oh my god that was literally the most perfect Spideypool porn ever I need to write it" so I did and here it is. It isn't as perfect as my dream was. It isn't the most perfect Spideypool porn ever. But it's Spideypool and it's porn. What else would anyone want?)


End file.
